thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoka Griffin
Ryoka Dawning Griffin, or just Ryoka Griffin, is a human, who just like Erin, was teleported to the otherworld from earth. Appearance Ryoka has a distinctly asian/japanese appearance, with long raven-black hair, bright green eyes and tanned skin. She is very tall with a height of 6 feet and has an athletic build. She isn't wearing any shoes, as she prefers to run, or walk barefoot. When her long hair doesn't cover her ears, it becomes noticeable that her left ear had been torn in the past,as the lower part of her earlobe is missing, and the remainder had healed jaggedly around the round gap. Personality She enjoys running, and not talking to people. Her hobbies include not mentioning her name, running, hunting, and drinking coffee. Background Chronology Powers and Abilities Ryoka has intentionally prevented herself from leveling or gaining skills. She did however take a lesson in magic from CeriaChapter 1.34 and learn a basic Light spell, without being constrained by the need of a Mage class. Ryoka has since spent time trying to learn/improve magic outside of the leveling system. She has had some success with a book on magic to teach apprentices that she acquired from Teriarch,Chapter 2.39 but encountered a mental block,Chapter 3.03 as her scientific background clashed with the mentality required to learn the magic in the book. She is now trying to learn to 'See the wind' under the guidance of Ivolethe and learn the basis of faerie magic.Chapter 3.09 Spells: * Light * Noise * Flashlight * Flashbang * A telekinesis spell - unknown name * A spell that blows air - unknown name Natural Talents: * High natural capacity for magic * Willpower equivalent to Will skill Abilities: * Mixed Martial Arts * Endurance running * Parkour skills * Fluent in Arabic Equipment * iPhone * Bag of Holding - Can contain 55 pounds of weight. * Stink Potion * Pepper Potion * Smoke Bomb Bag * Compressed Flour Bag * Blaze Potion Gallery ] Ryoka Griffin (By Miguel).png|Ryoka Griffin (By Miguel) Ryoka Griffin (By Miguuel) (2).jpg|Ryoka Griffin (By Miguuel) (2) Trivia * Her middle name was revealed in Chapter 2.29. * She was born in Oakland, California.Chapter 1.09 * Ryoka hates older men, as they remind her of her father.Chapter 1.09 * She's half-Japanese, born to an American father and a Japanese mother.Chapter 2.07 * She's lived in Ohio. * She hates dogs. * She was teleported to the other world in the year 2016, around October.Chapter 2.02 * In Chapter 2.01 she is revealed to have used the alias 'batman' in the Otherworlders group chat. * When she was teleported to the other world, she appeared in the middle of a crowded street. * She got used to people mispronouncing her name from Ryoka to Ryoko. * Loves songs she can run to, a huge fan of rock and an enemy of pop, techno, and opera. Favorite artists include Meatloaf, Imagine Dragons, Fun, Lady Gaga*, and…Five for Fighting.Chapter 1.06 R * She doesn’t like her dad, has 4th Dan in Muay Thai although likes Parkour a lot more. Refused Mensa membership, and was kicked out of two high schools. * Had Ryoka not met Pisces to heal her leg, she would have had to pay at least a few hundred gold coins to hire a high-leveled healer to do it. According to Pisces, a Mage would have charged 200 gold coins for a Restoration spell. Quotes/Thoughts Volume 1 * (Thoughts) Run. Run faster. Dodge behind the pillar. Pause. Go left. Move right. Fireball! Close. Now—sprint left as fast as possible. * (Thoughts) I burn bridges as I breathe. It’s a talent. I’ve done it all my life and I guess some things you just can’t change. Me and my big mouth. I got kicked out of one school for telling the principal what I really thought about him and the other— * (Thoughts) Ryoka Griffin, 1995 – 2016. “Never knew when to shut up.” * (Thoughts) Oh gods. Poker face. P-p-p-poker face. Okay, stop. Don’t think of the Lady Gaga song right now. Volume 2 * (Thoughts) oh my god she’s coming back. * (To Pisces) “I’m no mage. But I understand bullshit quite well.” * (Thoughts) …Unless of course this world worked off of the same rules fantasy books and Hollywood movies were made of. If that was the case, they were all dead. * (To Gazi) “The King of Destruction has awakened. Flos has returned.” * (To Octavia) "Give me the potion or I’ll hurt you." * (Thoughts) I’m not going to just roll over, am I? Come on Ryoka! Sass this stupid mage! You can do it! You can throw some shade—you’re the shade master! That’s what they called you in school! * (Thoughts) The look of irritation and incredulity on his face is almost worth whatever horrible fate I’m about to endure. * (To Teriach) “Yeah. Pay me. Or else. Asshole.” * (To Fals) “Hm. Sounds good. I’ve got a…friend down there so I’ll be heading there a lot.” * (To Val and Hawk) “‘Neither rain nor snow, nor gloom of night shall stay these couriers from the swift completion of their appointed rounds’, huh?” * (Thoughts) Rule one of monsters. You didn’t kill them. You didn’t even hurt them. I don’t care if you dropped a bomb on them or cut off their heads. They’re alive. Run. * (To Frost Faeries) “Ican’tstop!Goddamnitstoplaughingandhelpme!” * (To Frost Faeries) “I swear it. I swear it on the water, by the grass and earth and sky and on my name. I swear it by honor and life itself.” * (To Frost Faeries) “Are the fey slaves, or are you free? Help me! I am Ryoka Dawning Griffin, and I offer everything! Change fate. Save us.” * (To Krshia) “Krshia Silverfang? My name is Ryoka Griffin. We need to speak.” * (Thoughts) Wait, what the hell did Erin say about him being Gold-rank? * (Thoughts) Add that to my gravestone - Ryoka Griffin, 1995 – 2017. “Never knew when to shut up. Also, punched a Dragon.” * (Thoughts) Oh my—he sucks at acting! I stare at Teriarch. He stares back. * (To Teriarch) “So? Are you a Dragon or a lizard that likes to hide under rocks? It’s a challenge, idiot. What part of that don’t you get?” Volume 3 * (Thoughts) On the whole, I sometimes wonder if Erin’s the more violent one between the two of us. * (Thoughts) Nah. I sit back with the Butler and shake my head. I’m going nuts. This entire thing is nuts. I’m nuts, I want to eat nuts—I’m shaking— Volume 4 * (To Krshia) “Friendship, Krshia Silverfang. That is what I desire.” * (To Krshia) “This is a gift of friends, and the cost is paid in intangible things. I offer it in the name of friendship, with you and your tribe, if you will accept it.” * (To Erin) “Hold on, I need a break. Would you hand me a knife? I need to slice off my ears, because clearly I’m hearing things.” * (To Ijvani) “Pisces? He…likes dead bodies. Animating them, commanding them. He’s got a fetish for that. Magical.” * (To Teriarch) “You know who! Him! Perril Chandler, the bastard who lives in the Blood Fields! The one you wanted me to find! The Necromancer! Az’kerash!” Volume 5 Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Runners Category:Earth